020115ErisioLily
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 22:36 -- GC: Erisio walks up. He has a drink in hand and his face has a maroon tint to it GT: Lily turns to him. "Erisio. Erisio Erisio guess what. Using Mind powers to tell if someone's bluffing TOTALLY WORKS." GC: "Lily. Lilylilylily. You have got to try this... "W-hesk-ay", it.. it*s really good" GC: "I know. I like, stole all the ways to cheat from some random guys mind." GT: "Think you mean whiskey, brobro." GC: "I had a lot of money, so I figured I could afford a drink or two" GT: Lily walks over to him and takes the drink, sniffing it. "Jesus Christ, is this straight whiskey?" GC: "I dunno. It sounded cool" GC: "I think Sorser mentioned it. Or was it scotch." GT: "Haha, holy shit, you're fucking HAMMERED, aren't you." GC: "No, I have shovels, not hammers, get it right" GT: "Natch." She grins. "Wanna go get fruity drinks and talk about your feelings?" GC: "No no no no. I can*t talk about my feelings. That would be like, pale cheating on Acey." GT: "I thought we were grey now though?" GC: "Yeah but.. that means like.. you can talk to me about how you feel about Acey. and Acey talks to me about how she feels about you. And then we all play nice" GT: "Pppbpbpbpbpbbbbpbpblblblblllbl, boring. C'mon, we're in a casino and you're drunk as balls. Talk to me about how pretty Mahtah is or something." GC: "Mahtah *is* pretty, but she*s also smart and responsible and cool and a *spy*!" GT: "Yeahhh, this is more like it. What kinda stuff does she do that makes her so cool?" She steers him over to the bar, and motions to the bartender. "Two of the drink with the cutest name on the menu." GC: "She*s cool cuz... She*s nice.. and she like, can probably kick my butt.. if she wanted too. And like.. she gets me.." Erisio is slurring his words, and his face gets a tint darker with every sentence GT: The drinks arrive. Lily downs hers in one gulp. "Holy shit, that's hella fruity. I want another." She grins at Erisio. "So you given any thought to kids?" GC: "I*m too young for children" GT: "We're gonna have to procreate sometime, though. Survival of the species 'n all that." She grimaces. "Oh man, does that mean I have to shack up with Acey. Are our genitals even compatible." GC: "isthnt the goal of this game to make a universe?" GC: "I think our specieses will be juuust fine" GT: "Nahhh, no way it'll be that easy. My bet is it'll be some totally different species and we'll be like, ubergods or something." GC: "So.. we*ll have like.. worshippers?" GT: "Hell yeah. Duuuude, there'll probably be this whole in-depth mythology with the families and shit. SO COOL." GC: "All my temples will have thriving gardens" GT: "Hahaha. I'm shocked." She gasps. "Oh man, if we get to pick what our temples are like and how we're worshipped, then oh my God I am gonna sponsor so many demonology academies." GC: "You*re going to be a ruthless god" GT: "The most ruthless." GT: "Ahaha, dude, do you think incest will be involved?" GT: "Incest is totally going to be involved. Incest is ALWAYS involved in big polytheistic religions." GC: Erisio frowns hard GC: "You know.. You know I don*t like that..." GT: "Ahhhh, I'm just joking. I promise we won't have to have weird incestuous relationships." She pauses. "Probably." GC: He frowns harder GT: "If it turns out they've got us as lovers or something, though, I just wanna say now I fucking called it." GC: "I will erase it from their memories" GT: "You fucking do that. More power to you." GC: "Uhh. are you sure its ok for me to have these drinks? I dunt wanna get too drunk" GT: "Pff, what's the worst that could happen? The whole point of a casino is to get drunk off your tits and have a hell of a time doing it. And also losing all your money, but that's a minor component." GC: "I*m supposed to LOSE my money?!" GC: "Crap, I messed up big time" GT: "Not if you do it right. You gotta fight the system, brobro." GT: She smiles a bit more softly. "And hey, don't worry. Ya got me here! I'll make sure you don't do anything you'll regret too bad in the morning, don't worry." GC: "Does stealing the rules and cheating methods count as fighting the system? Because that*s what I did. I think im at... a lot of boonbucks" GT: "This is good. Revel in your newfound wealth." GC: "Because being a thief of mind lets me do that" GC: "I can*t. I need it to get into that gambling room." GT: "Well, yeah, fair point. I dunno about you, though, but I'm keeping at least some of this for myself." GC: "Well, we can remmeber this planet if we ever get short on funds" GC: "Maaaaan, LoTat gave me the wrong idea on planets" GC: "I thought they were all gonna be like mine, you know, terrifyin" GT: "Yeah, your planet's kinda fucked up." GC: "Pffffft, nah" GC: "It has a jungle!" GT: "But also dubstep razor frogs." GC: "noooooooooooononononoo, They weren*t razor frogs, they were trash compactor frogs" GC: "And There were monkeys with pythons for arms" GT: "Pffft, whatever. Death frogs. You get my point." GC: "The point is that its a bunch of PLANTS!" GC: "All this casino has is cheap plastic *fakes*" GT: "We should, like, burn the place down or something." GT: "Teach them a lesson." GC: "Nah, arson is illegal" GT: "Laws don't exist anymore, Erisio. The universe is dead." GC: "But what if someone gets hurt? or worse..." GT: "Personally I think they should all burn, the fuckers, but I mean if you want to be all boring and moral we can just TELL everyone there's a fire and then start it once everyone's out of the building." GT: "Actually, maybe we should barricade Slim and co. in the High Stakes room and smoke 'em out." GC: "Why are you being so violent?" GC: "We can just get into the high stakes room then rig the game with the combined power of three mavicos with mind powers, then get whatever we need from him. And all his money" GT: "Yeah OK that sounds a lot more fun." GC: Erisio knocks back the rest of his drink GC: "Guh.. my throat *hic* hurts.." GT: "Also I'm not violent, I'm kawaii as fuck." She chuckles. "Think I left my bento box shoved up someone's ass, though." GT: "Aw, poor baby. Take your shots slow, kay?" GC: "I*m not a baby, Im older than you!" GT: "What, seriously? How old are you?" GC: He counts on his fingers GC: "Buh.. 9 sweeps.." GT: "Hahaaaa, me too. We're TWINSIES!" GC: "I*m still maturerer than you" GT: "Mhm. I'm sure. 'Nother fruity drink?" GC: "N-No, if I get to drunk, I*ll probably fudge up" GT: "Pff, don't worry. I'll make enough money for the both of us." GC: "Aren*t you getting drunk too?" GT: "Hell if I know. I'm 18, man, I ain't never had alcohol." GT: "I don't FEEL drunk, though, so who knows. Maybe I'm one of those people with an ungodly tolerance." GC: "I think.. I should get back to raking in the bills.. I*ll talk to ya later Lily, good luck" -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 00:02 --